Those Tender Moments
by IMustHaveDoneSomethingGood
Summary: A heartwarming story of the early years of Liesl von Trapp and her relationship with her first mother and with Georg. I always felt as though Liesl would have had a close relationship with her father as a young girl, and so I wanted to explore that! Please enjoy and please review! OC is Agathe, because she isn't in the character list :-) x-x-x-x
1. Chapter 1

Agathe couldn't hold back the gentle whine that escaped her lips as she was woken once again by Liesl's desperate cries of discomfort and her deep hazel eyes fluttered open as she lay comfortably in the embrace of her husband, her attention being drawn towards the beautiful cream bassinet in the corner of the bedroom as her daughter's wails started to grow in intensity. She was just about to slowly remove Georg's strong arm from around her waist when she felt the softest open-mouthed kiss upon the back of her neck, her lips curling up into a precious smile when her husband pressed himself up against her back and she felt him nuzzle his nose against the sensitive spot just underneath her ear, a slight sparkle in her hazel brown eyes as she turned over slowly and Georg brushed several strands of silken strawberry-blonde hair out of her face with a handsome smile. 'And where do you think _you're_ going?' He spoke softly as Liesl's cries continued from the other side of the room, Agathe sighing lovingly as she gazed up at him. 'I've told you that I am doing the night-feeds, my love, because you have enough to do throughout the day without having to miss out on your sleep. Now, turn yourself over and go back to sleep,' He kissed her soft rosebud lips delicately, the two of them parting with a gentle smack before he caressed her cheek. 'And I will tend to our little angel, alright?' Agathe nodded.

Georg couldn't help but smile as he tucked his wife's long blonde hair back behind her ear once she'd turned over once more and he watched her nuzzle her nose gently into her pillow, his heart swelling with love for her as he pressed his lips to the back of her head before he slipped carefully out of bed and began to make his way over to the bassinet in which his two-week-old daughter lay. 'Oh-ho-ho, my darling.' He chuckled affectionately as he stooped slightly in order to lift his little girl carefully into his arms, Liesl's precious little face bright red as her tiny chest rose and fell sharply with each gasp she took. It only took a few moments of shushing from him to calm her down considerably, his stormy blue eyes sparkling with the love and devotion that he held for his daughter as he lowered his head to nuzzle the tip of his nose delicately against her own. He turned to face his wife again a short time later, a soft sigh escaping him as she was, unsurprisingly, watching him from their bed with slight concern glistening in her warm brown eyes as she was propped up on her elbow and the oil-lamp on the bedside table cast a warm glow over her. 'Agathe,' He tutted, his tone tender as he began to slowly make his way back over to their bed as he held Liesl warmly. 'She's perfectly fine, my sweet one,' He reassured her as he sat down on the mattress. 'All she needs is a bottle and then she'll nod off again.'

Agathe nodded slowly before extending her hand to run the back of her index finger along Liesl's porcelain cheek, causing her baby to shiver in the arms of her father. 'My baby girl,' She sighed as she removed her hand but kept her adoring gaze fixed on the beautiful little girl who was the spitting image of her husband. 'I suppose she doesn't have any idea of how much love she brought with her when she joined us, does she?' She looked up at Georg as she lay back down again, feeling him take her hand and kiss it delicately.

'Probably not, my darling.' He shook his head with a tender smile as he brushed his thumb gently across her knuckles and Liesl began to fuss softly once again in his embrace, a loving sparkle appearing in his eyes as he shushed her soothingly and stroked the pad of his thumb against the outside of her leg. 'Now, I'm going to take this little one down to my study and give her a bottle. I'll get her back off again afterwards and then come back to bed myself, but I expect you to be long asleep by then, do I make myself clear?' He couldn't help but chuckle as Agathe nodded obediently, a surge of love coursing through him as he stroked her cheek delicately. 'Come here and kiss me, you beautiful woman.' Agathe sat up slowly, then, her soft rosebud lips curling up into an enchanting smile as her husband slipped his strong hand beneath the curtain of her hair to cup the sharpness of her jaw in his palm before he drew her face closer to his own. His lips were soft and warm against hers as he took her lower lip into his mouth and kissed her tenderly, a light hum leaving her as she leaned into him and allowed her hand to come to rest upon the thick dark hair that covered his torso. 'How did I ever live without you?' He asked gently.

'I ask myself that same question every day.' She whispered as she stroked the tip of her nose lightly against his own before kissing his lips softly once more. 'I love you, Georg.'

'I love you too, Agathe.' He pressed a tender kiss to her warm brow. 'Now try and get some sleep, my love.' He brushed a lock of soft blonde hair back beneath her ear, her lips curling up into a sleepy smile as he stroked the backs of his fingers down her soft cheek in a tender caress before she lay herself back down and buried her nose deeply into her pillow once again. 'Now, then, my little love.' He cooed affectionately as he slipped his little finger into Liesl's perfectly tiny fist and she grasped it tightly as she gazed up at him through the stormy blue eyes that he had passed onto her, her soft brown hair making her look so incredibly beautiful to him as he smiled down at her in disbelief that he'd had a part in creating something so precious. 'Why don't we head downstairs and fix you up a bottle, hmm?' He nuzzled his nose against her hairline, then, before standing from the bed and holding her slightly closer to his chest before she turned her tiny face into the dark hair that she found and he felt her sigh softly in contentment. Oh, how he loved her.

When he was certain that Liesl was settled in his arms, he began to make his way over to his bedroom door. He refrained from reaching for the doorknob momentarily, allowing himself to turn around in order to revel in the perfection that was his wife. The two of them had only been married for eleven and-a-half months, yet he knew that his life would not be worth living if she wasn't by his side. His beautiful Agathe was barely twenty years of age, whereas he had turned thirty-one just three weeks before Liesl had been born. He still asked himself why such a beautiful young woman would choose him for a husband when there were countless other men who were enthralled by her whenever she went by them, but then she would press her lips against his cheek in an innocent kiss or she would snuggle up to him subconsciously when she read next to him in bed when she had had a tiring day and all he would be able to think about was how desperately he loved her. How lucky he really was. Liesl's whimpers of impatience was what snapped him back to reality a few moments later, a loving chuckle escaping him as he began to soothingly pat her back before he opened the bedroom door and carefully made his way through it.

It was hard for him to believe, as he made his way slowly down the moon-lit hallway, that it had already been two weeks since he'd been nervously pacing up and down for four hours in the same spot as Agathe's screams and groans had filtered out from beneath their bedroom door. He could still remember how she had cried his name just ten minutes before Liesl's first wail had filled the air. He couldn't have known just how deeply he was going to adore his daughter when he had cradled her in his arms for the very first time, but as he gazed down at the perfect little girl in his arms, now, he knew that their bond was one of the strongest in the world. It broke his heart to know that he only had weeks left with she and Agathe before he would go back to sea again, but he knew that the two of them would be waiting for him when he returned after six months and that all of the memories that he and Agathe made up until then would help her through their separation. 'You will never know just how much I love you, Liesl von Trapp.' He told her when he began to make his way down the staircase a few moments later and she gazed up at him, curiosity and trust sparkling in her deep blue eyes as she wriggled herself into a more comfortable position in his arms. 'Words can't express how very much you mean to me.' He kissed her small brow lingeringly before pulling back and smiling softly down at her.

He was besotted.

* * *

It had taken quite some time for him to warm up Liesl's milk in the saucepan once he and Liesl had reached the kitchens, but Georg was soon smiling warmly down at his lovely little girl as he made himself comfortable upon the settee in his study and he cradled her close to his chest as he held her bottle in his free hand. 'What has Vati got for you, my precious girl?' He asked softly as he brought the slightly-cooled bottle of milk to his daughter's lips and ran the nipple of it lightly over her small rosebud lips, Liesl's gaze locked with his own as she began to feed and he leaned back against the cushions of the settee. He knew that it wasn't proper for he and Agathe to feed and care for Liesl themselves; that the _done_ thing was for a Nanny to be hired to take care of such matters, but the two of them had agreed - back when Agathe had been just weeks away from bringing Liesl into the world - that caring for her themselves would help them to form a stronger bond with her and that it would permit him to make more memories to take away to sea with him when the time came. He couldn't deny that cradling his daughter in his arms and watching her fill her small belly with her mother's milk was one of his favorite things about being a father. He couldn't draw his eyes away from Liesl as she continued to take her feed, his heart racing with the love he held for her as she nestled further into his warmth.

'You take as long as you like, my little one.' He whispered as he gazed down at her with love and pride in his stormy blue eyes. 'There's no rush.' He couldn't remove the tender smile from his lips as he drew her closer and brushed the pad of his thumb against the soft skin of her leg, Liesl shivering in his arms as the cool metal of his wedding ring came into contact with the warmth of her skin. He loved watching more and more of his daughter's personality shining through with each day that passed, and he knew for a certainty that she was going to grow up to be just like her mother. Agathe was one of the most affectionate women that Georg had ever come across in his thirty-one years of life and he couldn't deny that he fell more in love with her every time she wrapped her arms around him. When they were together she would always be right beside him, either curled into his side as they settled down on the settee every evening or at his hip as they took their morning stroll around the grounds. Liesl was the exact same. Whenever she was in the arms of either he or Agathe, she would instantly nuzzle into their warmth and grip their clothing tightly in the palm of her tiny hand. She would never be able to just lay there in their arms and gaze up at them, she had to be snuggled against their chest or else she wouldn't settle. It was one of the most heart-warming sights in the world to her parents.

It was a short time later when Georg finally removed the bottle from his daughter's mouth as she had filled her tiny belly and their was a look of sheer satisfaction on her lovely little face, her stormy blue eyes half-lidded as she lay sated in his arms and he set her bottle down upon the small table beside the settee. 'I think a certain little Miss is sleepy.' He smiled as he brought her carefully away from his chest and lifted her to his shoulder, her tiny head coming to rest upon the warm skin there as her perfectly fragile hand lay beside it and he began to alternate between tenderly patting and rubbing her small back through her nightgown to bring up her wind. 'You know, when your Mutti was finding it impossible to fall asleep before you were born, Vati would hold her close like this and sing to her until she drifted off.' He told her as he gazed down at her and she had her gaze fixed upon him, a loving sigh escaping him as he kissed the side of her head lightly. He began to hum a soft tune to her after a few moments, a smile appearing upon his lips as he felt Liesl settle somewhat against his shoulder and he continued to attempt to coax up her wind. She released the softest of burps after a time and Georg was able to tell she was falling asleep against him, his gaze fixed upon her as he cradled her in his arms once again and she snuggled into his chest. 'Edelweiss, Edelweiss, every morning you greet me. Small and white, clean and bright, you look happy to meet me.' He sang gently to her as he stood from the settee and began to slowly pace his dimly-lit study. 'Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow, bloom and grow forever...Edelweiss, Edelweiss, bless my homeland forever...' By the time his voice had completely trailed off, Liesl's eyes were closed and she was sleeping soundly in his embrace with her tiny button nose buried into the dark hair upon his chest. 'Sleep tight, my precious little one.' He whispered gently.

'Pleasant dreams.'

* * *

'Did she go down alright?' Agathe whispered into the darkness as she roused when Georg climbed into bed behind her later that evening, a perfect smile upon her lips as he slid his arm tightly around her waist and buried his face into the crook of her neck before stealing several soft kisses as he hummed in response. 'Thank you for getting up with her.'

'You don't have to thank me.' He whispered into her ear as the two of them settled down and he felt her reach back to stroke his hair with the tips of her fingers. 'I love you and I want to help you in any way that I can, Agathe, even if that means getting up with our gorgeous little girl every few hours to feed her for you. I know how exhausted you are.'

'Kiss me.' She sighed lovingly as she moved onto her back a short time later and Georg could barely make out her perfect features in the darkness of the room, her dainty hand finding the curve of his cheek before she cupped it gently and brushed the pad of her thumb against the smooth skin there. 'Please.' He pressed his lips slowly to her own, then, his own hand burying slowly into her hair as their lips caressed warmly and she stroked his cheek soothingly until they parted and he nuzzled the tip of his nose warmly to hers.

'My love.' He whispered.

'My darling.' She smiled before kissing the small scar just beneath his lower lip.

He moved slowly onto his back, then, before drawing her close and allowing her to rest her head down upon his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she tangled her leg loosely with his own as she sighed deeply in contentment. 'I miss this when you're away from me.' She admitted quietly. 'I hate having to say goodbye to you, my love.'

'I know you do, my angel, so do I.' He murmured into her hair. 'But I promise you that one day we will never have to say goodbye again.'

'Mmm, I live for that day.' She smiled as she tilted her head back against his chest and nuzzled the tip of her nose against his chin. 'It can't come soon enough, for me.'

'Me either, sweetheart.' He kissed her temple. 'Now, we have a very beautiful girl over there who thinks that it's acceptable to rise with the sun, so I want you to settle down.'

Agathe giggled softly.

'You're my world.' She whispered. 'You complete me.'

'And you complete me, my darling, I assure you.' He stroked her cheek. 'I feel as though part of me is missing when we're apart.'

'So do I.' She nuzzled his neck. 'But, like you say, one day we'll never have to be apart again.'

He nuzzled her forehead. 'Ich liebe dich, mein liebling.' He murmured as he could tell that she was beginning to drift off in his arms.

'Ich liebe dich, auch, mein schatz.' She smiled. 'Ich liebe dich, auch.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading my first story! I hope you enjoyed it and I am willing to turn this into a multi-chapter story if anyone would like me to! Let me know with a review, thank you! :-) x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't know if anyone is still interested in reading this story, but just in case anyone is I have finally gotten around to writing a second chapter. If you are reading this please let me know what you thought of this chapter with a review and let me know if I should continue! I have a lot more time on my hands now, and am in a better position to update more frequently! I hope you all enjoy this chapter :-)**

* * *

Agathe couldn't prevent the deep sigh of contentment from escaping her lips as she settled back against the small cushions of the settee early the following morning, Liesl held safely in her arms as the two of them were covered by a soft blanket and the infant continued to suckle happily upon her breast as they shared skin-to-skin and their gazes were locked with one another's. Agathe wasn't ashamed to say that her heart raced with excitement whenever Liesl wailed for her feed because her daughter's feeding times were the times where she could just sit and cradle her in her arms whilst studying her beautiful features.

The two-week-old was the spitting image of her dashing father, what with her soft dark brown hair and her charming stormy blue eyes that never failed to make her mother melt whenever she gazed into them. She was truly stunning and Agathe knew that there wasn't another baby in the whole of Salzburg that was more beautiful than her lovely little Liesl. From the moment that she and Georg had begun courting just three years earlier she had known that she'd wanted his children. She had wanted a baby of her own to dote on for as long as she could remember and so when she'd fallen pregnant just two months after she and Georg had been announced man and wife she had truly been beside herself with joy.

'Mama has quite a hungry baby girl on her hands this morning, doesn't she my little love?' Agathe spoke softly to her daughter as she slipped one hand out from beneath her in order to smooth the backs of her fingers across Liesl's warm and tiny cheek, her heart swelling with deep love for her baby when she snuffled against her breast and shifted in her arms to snuggle against her. 'My beautiful girl.' Agathe whispered before dipping her head to press her rosy lips to Liesl's hairline in a long and slow kiss, breathing in her baby smell.

'And there I was thinking that it wasn't possible for me to love you more than I did when I woke up with you in my arms this morning.' The sound of Georg's gentle voice was what made her tear her gaze away from their precious baby girl a short time later, a radiant smile spreading across her lips as she gazed over at him and she could see the deep love that he possessed for her glistening in his midnight blue eyes as he approached the settee.

'And just how long have you been standing in that doorway for, Captain?' Agathe teased as he lowered himself down onto the settee beside her, a soft chuckle escaping his lips as he pressed them to the side of her head in a tender kiss and wrapped his arm around her.

'Long enough to fall in love with you all over again.' He hummed into her ear after tucking several strands of strawberry-blonde hair back beneath it, the tips of his fingers dancing tantalisingly over the creamy skin of her bare shoulder as he pressed a kiss into her neck. 'Now come here and let me hold you.' His wife rolled her eyes good-naturedly at him before he unwound his arm from around her and shuffled back against the arm of the settee, allowing Agathe to shift backwards towards him until she was sat safely between his legs, his arms wrapping around her perfect waist as she leaned back into his chest with a sigh.

'I love it when you hold me like this when I'm nursing.' She whispered as she pressed her forehead into the side of Georg's neck and was able to feel him brushing his thumb slowly against her recently flattened belly through the floral material of her dress. 'You always make me feel so safe.' Her heart fluttered as he pressed a lingering kiss onto her hairline.

'I want to give you everything that your previous suitor failed to.' Georg murmured, his warm lips brushing against her skin. 'I know how much he hurt you, Agathe; how awful he made you feel about yourself, and I swear that if he hadn't had moved away I would've killed him for the way that he treated you. You deserve the world, my love, and I am _never_ going to stop trying to give you that.' Agathe lifted her head slowly then, her eyes shining.

'You already have.' She smiled. 'All I've ever wanted is to have someone love me and make me feel special and you do that every day. _You're_ my world, Georg, you and our daughter and I don't need anything else in order to be happy. You mean everything to me, darling.'

'And you mean everything to me.' He reassured her before grazing the tip of his nose against hers and revelling in the faint sigh of contentment that she released. He hooked his finger gently beneath her chin a few moments later before tilting back her head and allowing his gaze to drop from hers, down to her rosy lips as he brushed the pad of his thumb across them, and back again before drawing her face closer to his own and brushing the softest of kisses against her plump lower lip. Goodness, her lips were so perfectly soft.

'More, Georg.' She whispered as she slipped one arm out from beneath their daughter once again in order to reach back and cup the side of his neck in her small palm, Georg feeling a surge of love for her course through his veins as he saw the sparkle in her deep brown eyes before he cradled the back of her head in his hand and dipped his head to meet her lips with his own once more. Their kisses were soft and chaste for a time as Agathe held Liesl securely in one arm, their little girl continuing with her feed as their lips caressed with ease, yet took on a slightly more passionate nature when Georg allowed his tongue to dance slowly across the seam of her lower lip and a soft sigh escaped her as she smiled.

The tips of her fingers began to tease the dark hair at the nape of her beloved's neck when their tongues began to dance effortlessly together, Georg allowing his hand to tangle in her long tresses of beautiful blonde hair as his lips continued to move languidly over hers. 'My beautiful Baroness.' He breathed in-between perfectly executed kisses, allowing his fingertips to soothingly massage her scalp as she smiled preciously against his warm lips.

'My handsome Captain.' She murmured.

The two of them continued to draw out their slowly passionate kisses for several more minutes before the gentle grunts of their daughter prompted them to part and cast their gazes down to her, Agathe giggling as there was a slightly irritated look upon Liesl's face. 'Listen to me, Misses.' Georg chuckled as he reached down to stroke Liesl's cheek with the backs of his fingers. 'You have had your Mutti all to yourself for the last nine months; you have to share her with Vati now.' The infant simply snuffled up at him before turning in her mother's arms, Agathe aiding her in latching back onto her breast before she began to suckle once more. 'She's two weeks old and we're already fighting over you, my darling.'

His wife couldn't prevent the soft giggle from escaping her as he nuzzled her neck. 'Mmm, but it seems as though she's won this round, dearest.' She pointed out as she watched her husband stroke their beautiful baby's dark downy hair warmly with the tips of his fingers.

'She can win all of them as far as I'm concerned.' Georg brought his chin to settle upon her shoulder as the two of them watched Liesl take her feed. 'She's so beautiful and one of the things I love most about having the two of you in my life is getting to hold you both in my arms like this whilst you feed her. It's one of the most beautiful sights in the world.'

'If you knew just how deeply I love you, Captain von Trapp.' Agathe's voice was soft and low as she turned her head towards him, cupping the curve of his cheek in her small palm.

'I _do_ know.' He reassured her with a kiss to the tip of her nose. 'I've never doubted your love for me, sweetheart, just as I hope you'll never doubt my love for you.'

'Never.' She smiled. 'Never in a million years.'

* * *

It was later that afternoon when Georg was laying silently atop the bed that he shared alongside his wife as the curtains were drawn and the main source of light came from the small lamp that sat atop his bedside table, the lamp casting a warm glow around the room as his precious little girl slept soundly on his chest and his strong hand was settled upon her lower back through her cloth to prevent her from rolling off as she shifted in her sleep every few minutes. He made it a priority to share skin-to-skin with her every day; to allow Liesl to feel the warmth of his skin against hers as her head lay upon his shoulder and she released the softest of snores, and he couldn't deny that he adored his time with her.

He loved watching his wife share skin-to-skin with their baby, of course he did, but there was something so incredibly perfect about having Liesl's warm weight upon his chest and feeling her breathe steadily against his neck as she rested her tired little body. Turning his head slowly towards her, he was unable to resist pressing his lips to her temple in a delicate kiss before a loving smile spread across his face as she cooed softly at the contact. How could she have claimed his heart so completely in a matter of two short weeks? Well, to be quite honest, her mother had claimed his heart in a matter of two short _seconds_ , so it didn't really surprise him. He felt his heart swell with love for his wife as he thought back to the day he had first clapped eyes on her; the day he had fallen hopelessly in love.

On the day that the two of them had met she'd had the honour of christening the U-boat SM U-5 and when she had made her way over to the warship with a bottle of champagne in her hand he had been entranced; unable to take his eyes off of her as the submarine had been named and launched. She had looked ravishing with her long strawberry-blonde hair pinned neatly atop her head; the most beautiful red dress covering her body. The celebratory ball later that evening had been held at her mother's Villa and after dinner she and her mother had played music as the guests danced, but Georg had been stood in a trance once again in the corner of the room, not noticing anyone else but her as she had played the violin. He had been smitten with her and thankfully she had felt the same way.

Despite how deeply he had loved her that evening and despite how perfectly she'd fit in his arms when he had finally plucked up the courage to ask her to dance, he had never believed that just three years later she would be his wife and they would have a daughter together. He still had to pinch himself occasionally to reassure himself that he wasn't dreaming, but the gold bands that sat proudly upon their ring-fingers and symbolised their dedication to one another never allowed him to forget about just how blessed he was.

The soft squeak of the bedroom door brought him back to the present a few moments later, his lips curling up into a loving smile as his wife slipped into the room. 'Only me.' She whispered softly as she closed the door behind her before making her way over to the bed, a tired sigh escaping her lips as she lowered herself down onto the mattress and toed off her shoes before bringing her legs up to stretch out atop the bed and laying down beside her husband. 'I was wondering where the two of you had run off to.' She giggled perfectly.

'This little one was getting a little irritable and I figured that she'd be able to settle easier if we came up here, away from the maids cleaning up downstairs.' He admitted as he turned his head towards her before she snuggled against him and he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close as she allowed her head to come to rest upon his shoulder. 'You look like you could do with a nap as well, my darling.' He kissed her head.

'I'm exhausted.' She sighed as she ran the tips of her fingers soothingly along the curve of Liesl's spine with a beautiful smile. 'I love her to pieces, but she doesn't half wear me out.'

'Close your eyes, Aggie, and try and get some sleep.' His voice was soft as he gave her his order, Agathe unable to prevent the sleepy smile from spreading across her lips at his pet-name for her as she grazed the tip of her nose against the soft skin at the side of his neck.

'You won't leave me, will you?' She asked.

'I will _never_ leave you.' He promised her firmly with a kiss to her temple. 'Now clear your mind and don't worry about all that you have to do later on. Just get some rest, my angel.'

'I love you so much, Georg.' She whispered as she allowed her eyes to flutter closed, her hand settled over his heart as she permitted her body to relax in his embrace with a sigh.

'I love you too.' He smiled, running his hand along the curve of her side. 'Endlessly.'

* * *

He was unable to take his eyes off of her as she slept soundly in his arms later that evening and her head was cushioned upon his shoulder, one of her arms draped loosely over his stomach as one of his were wrapped securely around her middle and their legs were tangled beneath the covers. She was the epitome of beauty as she lay at his side with her golden hair cascaded over her shoulders, her thick dark eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks as her rosy lips were slightly parted and swollen from the passionate kisses that he had been depositing onto them just a short time earlier. He was besotted with his wife.

She was the strongest woman that he knew, there was no denying that. Her father – her best friend – had passed away from a stomach tumour when she had been the young age of ten, leaving her truly devastated along with her mother and five siblings, and yet she hadn't allowed her mother's grief to consume her. She had stepped up and helped her to take care of her younger siblings, accepting much more responsibility than she probably should have at such a young age. It was the only way for her to cope with her own grieving.

Throughout their three-year-courtship Georg had seen how motherly she had been toward her three younger siblings and it had only proved to him that she would make a perfect mother should they have ever had their own. He had watched her throughout her long pregnancy with Liesl also, falling more in love with her with every slow circle that she'd drawn into her swollen belly with the palm of her hand and with every song that she had sung to her when she had been kicking relentlessly through the night. She was wondrous.

Pulling her closer and pressing a warm kiss onto her forehead, Georg couldn't help but smile. He was truly blessed. He knew that – even though Liesl hadn't been in their lives for long – his wife still wanted more children when their daughter was older. They had discussed starting a family together after becoming engaged and they had both admitted that they longed for a large family; a large family that would fill the von Trapp villa with music and bring it to life. The two of them were determined to make their dream a reality.

But for now, as both Agathe and Liesl's slow and steady breathing filled the silence of the bedroom as they slept peacefully, all Georg wanted to do was hold his wife close and sleep.

Everything else would come in due course.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please remember to review, thanks! :-) x**


End file.
